


I still love you

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :'), M/M, Mentions of Haylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4. It's 4 in the morning and <i>I love you</i>.<br/>3. It's 11 o'clock at night and I <i>still love you</i>.<br/>2. In a month from now, I will <i>still love you</i>.<br/>1. It doesn't matter the time, the place, or the year, I will <i>always love you</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : i know nothing about harry and louis' actual relationship, nor do i know anything about harry and taylor's relationship. everything here is as far as i'm concerned, not real. i have no idea how 1d management works and i have nothing against haylor or larry so yeah. i also know this kind of hypocrites some of my views on larry but i wanted to write something cute so.

**4.**   
Harry pads into Louis' bedroom, too big of a jumper hanging over his wrists and just barely covering his pants. His feet are bare and his eyes are glazed over and he's _tired_. But it's four in the morning and he woke up an hour ago and for the life of him couldn't fall back asleep. He attempted to make tea, fucked around on his acoustic, counted sheep, sighed against the pillow until he realized he couldn't fall asleep because of the emptiness.

He hated how empty his bed was, how cold it had suddenly grown once Louis had left it earlier that night once they finished their movie marathon. The only solution was obvious, despite knowing his head would be kicked in the next morning. He trudged himself along to Louis' room, pushing the door open softly and clambering into bed beside the sleeping angel. The moonlight lit up his features just perfectly, and Harry leaned in breathily and wispy, leaving a soft kiss on Louis' lips. 

He could see the up turn of Louis' lips, could see the way Louis turned and welcoming Harry into his arms, eyes still closed. Harry let himself fall into Louis' embrace and found his breathing matching to Louis' until he _finally_ succumbed to sleep, managing to whisper out "I love you" before falling.

**3.**   
New York City is buzzing and Harry is buzzing and Louis is buzzing and the other boys of One Direction are simply _buzzing_. It's only 10:30, but Harry feels like he's finally energized and excited and jumping around and they're on their way to the hotel for the after party and it's 10:45. There are so many people Harry doesn't know, so many people he doesn't recognize but it's okay because they're getting high off of the performance, drunk off of cheap alcohol and they're bouncing around each other and the people and he thinks Ed just said goodnight but he's not sure, can't hear anything.

Louis finds him at 11:00, finds him in an empty corner where there are surprisingly little to no guests. He crowds against him, pins him hungrily against the wall before pressing kitten lipped kisses to his nose, eyelids, cheek, throat, lips. He swallows Harry's protests (the little that there are) and his tongue and the taste of alcohol in his mouth, licks away until there is nothing but the taste of Harry and the taste of excitement. 

When Louis finally parts, there is nothing but the biggest smile on his face, bigger than Harry thinks he's ever seen. Harry presses another kiss to Louis' lips, parting with "I love you" before disappearing back into the throng of people.

**2.**   
It's been a month since Madison Square Garden, it's a week until the premiere of the new video and Harry is in New York to visit Taylor for New Years, leaving Louis in Doncaster to visit family. Harry's nervous, nervous for that night when the entire world expects he and Taylor to kiss, nervous for the outbreak of responses and anything that will be triggered from it. There will be photos, he knows. Photos, videos, tweets, messages, rumors, articles, hate. There will be hate. 

There will be a lot of hate.

And he's so caught up in the thinking that he doesn't realize his phone is ringing, doesn't see the name or face and answers it without checking. "Alright?" The sweet sugary voice fills his ears with a certain warmth and he smiles against the receiver. "Just wanted to check up on you, babe. Miss you."

"Miss you too." 

He's upset for missing Louis' party, upset for not _being_ there with Louis or any of the boys or his family but he realizes there are things he has to do, responsibility he has to take. So he puts up with it. Always puts up with it. "Love you, okay? I've got to go, doorbell's rung. But I love you, Haz. See you when you get back?" and he hangs up.

**1.**   
It's been a while, almost too long. There is no One Direction anymore. There is only Zayn who goes on to work an R&B album, Niall who disappears into the life of Ireland, Liam who's gotten engaged and created a life for himself, and there's Louis who's settled down to a degree. And there's Harry who manages artists in the UK and settles down with Louis. 

Settles down with Louis happily and everyone knows and no one cares and it's nice because he's _happy_.

It's 4 in the morning or it's 11 at night or it's a month or it's a year or it's just waking up and Louis is always there, reminding Harry how much he loves him, "I love you, always. Forever and always. I will always love you," with kisses and promises and everything they have to give each other.

Harry knows, always knows, but he too enjoys being reminded.

feedback appreciated thx :)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated, thank you! :)


End file.
